


Let's Dance

by Ribbit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, It's not canon, This is for a roleplay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit/pseuds/Ribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper hates dancing.  Peridot is being a clod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> in response to a prompt on tumblr

Jasper did not dance. She did not even think about dancing, as it often lead to that disgusting and shameless creation known as a fusion. She had little to no interest in those things, as they were clearly last ditch efforts made by the weak in order to be strong, so naturally she did not dance. Of course she knew how to dance though, all Gems of her stature (or any Gem with common sense, really) knew the steps for a fusion. It was displayed while they were taught about combat, about how it should only be used by those who need extreme power extremely soon.

Jasper never liked those lessons and if she could forget, she would. But she remembered them, remembered watching the people around her fuse on the battlefields as they screamed to try and claim planet after planet. They all fell just as easily as if they’d been themselves, rather than whatever excuse the fusion was, and so Jasper didn’t value dancing. Her little... accident with a certain Lapis Lazuli had further soured the Quartz to the point of near revulsion. The mere sight of people dancing made her seethe with a rage she couldn’t blow off without striking something, and even though she swore she had control it was never working.

Yet, for reasons unknown, she sat outside with a certain green Gem, watching people walk back and forth. Jasper was uninterested in their comings and goings, or uninterested in anything, really, but Peridot seemed to enjoy doing whatever and as much as Jasper hated to admit it, she needed Peridot. It was far easier to threaten the Gem into submission, sure, but that could only go so far. Better to have some modicum of respect that could be manipulated to her advantage. Also? She was probably stronger than Jasper, at least for the moment. Today was likely one of the very few days she’d allow the clearly inferior Gem a chance to get what she wanted. Tomorrow it would be back to basics, with Jasper crushing her beneath her heels, but for now she slumped against the bench and looked at the sky. 

This was boring, everything was boring, and Peridot wasn’t even paying attention. Not that Jasper had spoken of course but why were they even together if they were simply going to sit in silence? Jasper could easily sit in silence alone and would enjoy it more, but she needed the Gem and what was Peridot looking at? The small gathering of people? Why hadn’t the Quart noticed them before, or noticed the music that was playing as people started to dance together. A very thin, very unhappy expression started to cross her features as she watched her subordinate stare at the group as though they were witnessing something interesting and/or amazing. A quick hand to Peridot’s head had the small Gem’s attention, and the look she had on her face quickly shifted to terror, then to blank submission, but Jasper had seen it. There was a want there.

A want to go join the disgusting infestation? A want to learn more by joining the music? A want to... dance? That was clearly what Peridot had been looking at, had been watching. Jasper wasn’t a fool who could convince herself otherwise, but she knew better than to ask. The defective Gem would just quickly deny everything, saying ‘clod somethingorother’ as she ranted on and on about stuff Jasper tuned out. It was better to just go ahead with her assumption, even if she was wrong, because today was Peridot’s day or whatever and Jasper was going to humor her right until she crushed her back into her tiny gem and threw her across the park.

“Hey.” Speaking for the first time since they came, Jasper held a hand out towards Peridot, her palm up and somewhat inviting. Peridot raised an eyebrow, forcing Jasper to bite back the growl in her voice. “Come on, let’s dance.”


End file.
